


You Already Know/汝知我心

by BloodyHeroin



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Dawn of X, Erik You Slut, House of X, Krakoa, M/M, Ororo Munroe is a Good Friend, Power of X, Resurrection, Short One Shot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyHeroin/pseuds/BloodyHeroin
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	You Already Know/汝知我心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Already Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013406) by [colette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colette/pseuds/colette). 



翻译自colette的作品You Already Know

警告：内含HOX5-6和POX6的剧透

概要：查尔斯和圣五人组帮助艾瑞克在克拉科重生。

作者的话：

这是我读完HOX和POX之后想到的一个小场景。如果你还没读HOX5-6和POX的话请谨慎阅读，因为会涉及剧透。如果你读过漫画，看这篇文章也许会更容易一点，不过我个人觉得不是非常必要（译者觉得读过漫画确实会了解得更清楚）。

英文标题取自Bombay Bicycle Club（一支来自英国伦敦北部地区独立摇滚乐队），我只是真的很爱这首歌，尤其是一部分歌词：

_You said love was painted gold_

_Like all things growing old_

_The paint peels and slowly falls_

_You already know._

_你说爱意灿烂金装_

_如万物沧桑模样_

_待一日浮华终将褪去_

_你早知我心所向_

（以上歌词为译者根据文章情境简陋翻译）

正文：

琴在拱门前驻足，犹豫着是否要走进秘密指挥中心。她知道教授会在里面的某个地方，等待她直接报告任务进程。她也知道他更可能早就察觉了——毕竟在经过这么多次死亡和重生后，他们的头脑已经如此熟悉彼此。最终，琴疲倦地叹出一口气，挺直了脊背，步履沉重地踏入了M皇庭。她即将上报的消息绝非好事。教授会崩溃的。

在所有参加宁静议会的人里，艾瑞克显然是最有资格监督指挥秘密行动——也就是X特攻队一直在做的那些任务——的人。这意味着他有能力把自己的房子设计得几乎密不透风，每一株植物和每个智慧生物都被注入了有机金属：克拉科钢。只要艾瑞克一声令下，这栋建筑就是字面意义上的利器，随时准备收割那些可悲而毫无戒心的灵魂。也正是因为如此，出于实际因素和政治因素的双重考量，没有比M皇庭更适合当X特工队指挥中心的地方了。

琴在艾瑞克的私人住处前短暂地停下脚步，感受到思维里的一阵轻刷。 ** _没事的，进来吧。_** 在他们的那间私人起居室里，查尔斯坐在艾瑞克的椅子上。因为之前需要身份验证的缘故，他的脸上毫无遮蔽，主脑头盔被扔在一边。在近些日子里，能直接看到查尔斯的眼睛并不是常事，所以琴不打算浪费这次机会。她注意到教授看起来很累，几乎精疲力尽，在他聚精会神地看着桌上的棋盘时也是如此，他紧皱着眉头，像是要解决脑子里盘旋的什么难题。

“教授。”琴朝跨进房间，对她的导师致意。

查尔斯抬起眼，在她的目光里露出一个浅浅的笑容。疲惫侵蚀着他的脸庞。“你好啊，琴。我听说你带来了消息？”

“是的，我……我找不到更好的方式来说这个。万磁王——艾瑞克，他死了。”琴低下头，没办法直视查尔斯的眼睛。“我真的很抱歉，教授。”

紧跟着的是一片沉寂。它持续了一会儿，然后一声轻笑逸出了查尔斯的喉咙。他站起身，向前几步靠近了琴。“琴，看着我。”查尔斯伸手轻轻勾起琴的下巴，声音里充满感情。

琴依言抬起眼，迷茫地看着查尔斯有些不寻常的反应。“教授，你为什么在笑？”

“是啊。我在微笑，不是吗？我猜我笑是因为，我很高兴艾瑞克守住了他的承诺，直到最后一刻。你懂吗？”查尔斯退回一步，将主脑的头盔扣回头上。“等他回来后我们需要就这件事好好谈谈。他顽固起来无可救药。让我展示给你看。”他越过琴信步走出房间，示意后者跟上。

两位心电感应者径直走到了参天藤架【1】，重生室就在那里，坐落在克拉科的正中心。但重生室并不真的在室内，就像克拉科的其它地方一样，一切都覆盖着狂野生长的植物。这里更像是一片在地球上的外星飞地，长满了争奇斗艳的仙葩异草。一棵巨大的榕树傲然挺立在中心，更像一块不朽的丰碑，而非自然的一部分。重生室的地板柔软而潮湿，布满了苔藓，走在上面的感觉就像是行走在空中。

查尔斯在巨树前停下，带着某种崇敬向前倾身，隔着头盔轻轻靠上巨树的外皮。“你瞧，琴。在我们建立宁静议会之后，艾瑞克给了我一个承诺。”查尔斯因为那段记忆动情地微笑着。他已经重生过好多次，但这段记忆依旧是所有最好的记忆中最夺目的。那天晚上，整个岛都在狂欢，而艾瑞克领他到一座悬崖边，俯瞰那些孩子们为这全新的起点助兴庆祝。炫光和音波女在李千欢还有爆破女的帮助下搞出了一场烟火盛典，还有不息的音乐【2】。光之子们在天空中点亮一道道彩虹，为整片星光开辟道路。这个美妙的夜晚也因为艾瑞克戏剧性的宣言而显得更为完美。

“什么承诺，教授？”琴打断了查尔斯的回忆，开口问道。

查尔斯转回身看向他的前学生，突然想起来他不是那个唯一了解艾瑞克的人。他们一起经历了这么多，琴可能是这世界上除他之外最了解他这位朋友的人。“艾瑞克承诺，他会不惜一切代价保护我们 **共有** 的未来。如果某天他终将跌落，如果他必须搏命，那他就会这么做。为了 **我们** 。”查尔斯的眼睛突然被泪水蒙上了湿意。艾瑞克在作出决定和承诺时总是这么迅速而果断。他值得更好的结果，比查尔斯所知的好得多的结果。但查尔斯只希望这次能够守住自己的那部分承诺——当终局到来时，他们依旧能够彼此相伴，比肩而立。

“他爱你。这不是个秘密。”琴走上前，伸出双臂环抱她的导师，将他紧紧搂住，“不再是了。”

“我知道。那天晚上他也说了，他绝不为他的一切感到羞耻。或者说，我们的一切。”查尔斯擦了擦挂在脸颊上的泪水，抬起脸微笑，“而现在是我来兑现诺言的时候了，亲爱的。该把他带回来了。”他从拥抱中退出身，只用胳膊轻搂着琴，“请帮我把奥萝萝叫来，好吗？”

琴看不见他的眼睛，但是从他的语调里她能感觉到，现在是时候开启重生步骤了。她退后一步，将精神念力集中到她的挚友奥萝萝·门罗身上。当奥萝萝的意识轻轻触碰到她的试探后，琴温和地朝她的朋友发出消息。 ** _萝，教授说是时候了。_**

奥萝萝很快回应了，她总是为这类紧急事件时刻做好准备。 ** _我们十分钟后就到。_**

奥萝萝离开她温暖的床铺，前往圣五人组住着的地方，像个慈爱的母亲般将他们一个个唤醒。法比奥，伊娃，凯文，约书亚和霍普是将变种人重生从可能变作现实的奇迹天使【3】。他们团结一致的力量可比肩神明，但是人们总会忘记他们还是年轻人。是需要被好好教养、精心照顾的年轻人。“走吧，孩子们，你们的父亲需要你们。”

当她领着圣五人组到达重生室时，那里一片寂静。查尔斯看上去正忙于修补译码和工匠【4】为他锻造的新型生物技术，某种和星际设备有关的东西，而琴正在远一点的地方通过心电感应和某人激烈地交谈着什么。奥萝萝对着眼前的景象摇了摇头，响亮地咳了一声。两个读心者直直地看向了她。

查尔斯微笑着站起身。他向奥萝萝和圣五人组走去，对他们打招呼时脸上带着慈父般的威严。“奥萝萝。孩子们。我很感激你们来得如此迅速。就像琴说的那样，今晚我需要你们和我一起帮艾瑞克完成重生程序。重要的是，他的死讯不能被公开，人类现在还不能知道我们掌握的科技。”

奥萝萝理解地点点头。“自然，教授。我去准备一下。孩子们跟我来。”圣五人组应声跟着奥萝萝走进屋室的中心，就在巨榕树所在的地方，他们会完成自己的任务。

查尔斯转向屋里的另一位读心者，轻轻清了清嗓子。“琴，麻烦告诉艾玛，如果她一直让你在重生程序里分心的话，我会很生气。你必须要完全集中精神才能保证没有不应该出现的人目击这个过程，我需要把艾瑞克带回来，没办法负责这个。”

琴看上去像是个受了批评的学生，她立刻切断了刚刚进行的心灵感应对话。“抱歉，教授。艾玛和我在计划新学校的课程。你知道，她有时候会变得非常……没有耐心。”

查尔斯笑了一声。“当然了，艾玛总是喜欢当发号施令的那个，对吧？但是学校的事可以稍微搁置那么一会儿。现在要做的事对我们而言更加重要。”

“当然，教授。”

重生程序是一个非常精细的过程。从旁观者的角度看，整件事非常简单直观，但着手操作就完全是另一回事了。很多步骤都可能出错，哪怕是最微小的偏差都可以扭曲最终的结果，而这是艾瑞克。他们承担不起错误的代价。查尔斯现在不能忍受关于失败的哪怕一丁点想法。

“奥萝萝，我待会儿会下去。等我准备好了，琴会告诉你。”查尔斯沿着一条长满青草的小路走到重生室较低的那层，在那里，艾瑞克会被送下来，等待被他唤醒。他在巨树盘虬交错的根系边站定，做了一次深呼吸。“我希望你对我的看法是对的，我的朋友。”他面对无人的空气悄声低语。

查尔斯再一次深深吸进一口气，阖上眼睛，开始回溯艾瑞克的记忆和那些前几辈子的前尘往事，一切都浮现在他的脑海里。他梳理着头脑中汹涌而过的数据，定了定心神，给琴发送了信息。 ** _琴，告诉他们，我准备好了。_** 在他的指示下，圣五人组开始了繁复的工作，室内的气氛很快变得紧凑，带着不可否认的活力。青草和树木轻柔地摇摆着，空气里带过阵阵电流。

查尔斯借琴的眼睛从上空俯瞰正在发生的事，他的心跳因为这些几乎奇幻的场景而加快。他永远不会厌倦欣赏这支精妙优雅的舞蹈——魔法、科学和技术从未显得如此瑰丽。一开始，金球（法比奥）制造了一个微微闪烁光芒的金色球体，那是一种可塑的生物材料，但尚未被激活；接着凯文利用他的能力扭曲一小部分现实，为球体提供生物潜能，让它能孕育生命；之后，霍普将艾瑞克的DNA注射进去，给它一切艾瑞克会拥有的生理特质；约书亚是生命的赋予者，他将生命注入球体，让它能够像所有生物一样依据时间法则自行生长；而时间，那是伊娃·贝尔——这个变种孩子在很久之前被艾瑞克从人类手里救下——是她的掌中玩具。她把时间加速，明显地加快了整个生长过程；终于，到了最终，他们彼此携手，就像是在完成某种异教仪式，而霍普是首席巫师。她提升了所有人的能力，直到足以完成重生程序的程度。那个包裹着外壳的卵已经准备就绪，可以被唤醒了。

他们让那个球体顺着南边滚落，停在查尔斯的脚边。奥萝萝和琴已经和他在一起等着了。对查尔斯来说，接下来的时间几乎被拉长到看不见尽头的永远。但他清楚，卵壳开裂实际上只等了大概几分钟，然后那只熟悉的手就从里面破茧而出。艾瑞克迟缓地从里面探出身，咳嗽喘息着寻求空气。他从裂开的缝隙里爬出来，凭借某种动物本能靠近查尔斯。这还不是艾瑞克，这只是他的躯壳。查尔斯没有再多等一秒，他立刻走上前跪下身，把住艾瑞克的肩膀，然后在脑海中推挤着将对方的记忆悉数导入。他的回忆，他的感觉，所有的历史——他的灵魂。一切的一切都通过主脑回到了艾瑞克的身体里。这并不愉快，也不容易，艾瑞克在整个过程中因为痛苦发出嘶哑的吼叫。百年，哦不，千年来的数据如潮水般涌向他的脑海，但查尔斯坚定地紧紧搂住他。他们都有好几辈子的记忆，像是活过了很多段生命。在大部分生命中，他们王不见王，聚少离多；只在鲜少的生命里他们达成了共识；但从来没有哪次他们没有寻找到彼此。他们总是能找到对方，而这个事实给了查尔斯他需要的力量。他必须要紧绷精神，确保艾瑞克记住了他们的每一次相遇，每一段生命和过往。艾瑞克踉跄地退了一下，被那些过度冲击的大段记忆压得喘不过气。程序完成了。

“查……查尔斯？”艾瑞克第一次尝试发声，他的嗓音干涩。

查尔斯吞咽着压回了一次呼吸，终于放松下来。“你好啊，艾瑞克。没错，我在这儿。”他拉过艾瑞克的两只手将他扯进一个拥抱。在接下来的几秒内他们只是沉浸在彼此的气息里，什么都没做。在艾瑞克于任务中牺牲自己并最终丧命之前，他已经离开了几乎七个月。查尔斯在脑子里记了一笔，之后他们得谈谈关于执行未来任务时的一些规矩。这次他们成功了。但下次呢，随着更多的生命和更多的时间的流失，他真的很害怕可能会出现的失败。这么想着，他将艾瑞克抱得更紧，无言地吐露着他的感觉。艾瑞克看上去理解了，他用同样的情感回敬着，深深地在他的颈窝处吸了一口气。

但是他们的拥抱很快就被一声相当响亮的咳嗽声打断了。奥萝萝歪着脑袋，一道眉高高扬起。“稍等一下，教授。我理解你现在的迫不及待，但我们要怎么才知道这是真的他呢？”

查尔斯有些不情愿地从艾瑞克的怀抱里抽出身。他看了看奥萝萝，然后微笑起来，被这个问题小小地逗乐了。但不论如何，奥萝萝是对的。重生程序很重要的一点就是，通过问出“那个问题”，确认重生者就是他们想要的那个人。

查尔斯期待地看回艾瑞克，“好吧，艾瑞克，老朋友。我了解你吗？”

艾瑞克朝奥萝萝的方向发出类似嘲讽的声音，然后将凝视放回查尔斯身上，眼里闪着些被惹恼的光。“认真的，查尔斯？你早就知道我是谁了。”在查尔斯能回话之前，艾瑞克就欺身上前，精准而坚定地吻上他的唇。他尝起来就和之前一样，而查尔斯在这个吻里悄悄露出笑容，往爱人的脑子里投射了有些调皮但愉悦的情绪。 ** _我了解你，但亲爱的你现在不着片缕，我们还在公开接吻。_**

艾瑞克不情不愿地放开查尔斯，脸上是显而易见的恼火，因为他不得不为房里另外两人的在场让自己显得体面些。他站起身，查尔斯在一旁扶着他帮他站稳，并努力在目前的情况下确保他们两个好歹能保留这么点尊严。查尔斯帮艾瑞克穿上那件他准备好的长袍，另一个男人轻手轻脚小心翼翼地穿上，就像是这些织物冒犯了他的皮肤。他满怀感激地亲吻过查尔斯的双手，“谢谢你。”

查尔斯深情地笑着，“我承诺过，不是吗？”艾瑞克什么都没说，只是再一次吻住对方的唇，然后转向他们的两位上将。他松开查尔斯，充满目的性地走向琴和奥萝萝。让查尔斯惊讶的是，艾瑞克给了她们一个真诚的微笑，然后拥抱了两人，就像一个骄傲的父亲。当然，像这样不常见的场景不会持续很久。艾瑞克很快拉开了距离，用公事公办的口吻命令，“琴，奥萝萝。感谢你们的协助。但我和查尔斯有很多要事需要商讨。你们俩可以走了。”

查尔斯难以置信地摇了摇脑袋。“艾瑞克……”他很庆幸自己带着头盔，它完美遮住了他脸上的热度带来的红晕。

琴显然有些慌乱，她几乎是立刻小跑着出了房间。但是奥萝萝与她相反，她在回复的时候还有勇气扯出一个假笑，“享受你的夜晚吧。欢迎回来，万磁王！“

艾瑞克走回查尔斯身边，伸出双臂搂住他的伴侣，将他们两人紧紧锁进一个拥抱里。“现在，我们到哪儿了？“

查尔斯叹了一口气，但他还是取下头盔佯怒地看向艾瑞克，“艾瑞克，你知道琴会把这个给艾玛看的。你也知道艾玛，接下来我们可没个消停了。”

艾瑞克嗤了一声。“还记得在悬崖上的那个晚上吗？我告诉过你，我绝不为我的一切感到羞耻。这点从未改变。就让她放马过来。”艾瑞克翘起一边嘴角假笑了一下。随后他消去了他们之间最后的距离，顺应最初的本能，吻上那个将他从死亡手里带回来的男人。

END

译注：

  1. 参天藤架Arbor Magna，翻译选自UA汉化社翻译的漫画版本
  2. 人名注释：



*炫光Dazzler，本名艾莉森·布莱尔（Alison Blaire），拥有可以吸收声波能量，转化为光能的超能力

*音波女（另译为赛莲）Syrin，本名特蕾莎·卡西迪（Theresa Maeve Rourke Cassidy），可以控制音波，是海妖Sean Cassidy的女儿

*李千欢Jubilee，欢欢大家应该都认识了，XCU天启电影里出现的双马尾亚裔小姑娘，能力是炸烟花: P

*爆破女Boom Boom，本名塔比莎·史密斯（Tabitha Smith），她在精神上能够创造出大小不一的黄色纯球体，并通过震荡和破坏力产生爆炸

*奥萝萝·门罗（Ororo Munroe）就是暴风女

  1. 圣五人组The Five：法比奥·麦地那（金球），凯文·麦克塔格特（普罗透斯，是莫伊拉的儿子），约书亚·福利（灵丹），伊娃·贝尔（时漩），霍普·萨默斯（霍普）
  2. 人名注释：



*译码Cypher，本名道格拉斯·拉姆（Douglas "Doug" Ramsey），能够轻松地理解任何语言，无论是口语还是书面

*工匠Forge，本名尚未公布，他能制造很多无以伦比的机械，HOX和POX中教授的主脑头盔就出自他手


End file.
